In the aforesaid copending application, a ratcheting tool is disclosed of the type wherein a handle is affixed to a ratchet housing. The ratchet housing has a blind axial bore and a counterbore formed therein. A driven shank has an enlarged rearward position formed with a ratchet. A pivotable cam shifter is disposed in the bottom of the blind axial bore rearwardly of the ratchet. A pin is carried by the cam shifter and extends radially thereof through an arcuate slot in the ratchet housing. A selector button is mounted on the pin, and a spinner is carried by the driven shank and rotatably surrounds the ratchet housing forwardly of the selector button. A thrust ball is located in a central recess in the cam shifter rearwardly of the ratchet on the driven shank.